1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a peace officer's shirt and suspender set for supporting a duty belt and more particularly to a suspender set for supporting a duty belt which is positioned for the most part inside the shirt
2. Description of the Related Art
Peace officers such as police officers, highway patrolmen, deputy sheriffs, etc., normally wear a duty belt which supports heavy gear such as a pistol, cartridges, pouches, radio, etc. The weight of the duty belt and the gear supported thereon is carried by the back of the officer and many officers have experienced severe back problems as a result of wearing the heavy duty belt. Suspenders could be used to support the duty belt, but the suspenders detract from the appearance of the officer's uniform. Further, if conventional suspenders are worn by the police officer to support the duty belt, a person involved in a fight or scuffle with the officer could grab the exposed suspenders to gain an unfair leverage or advantage over the officer during the fight or scuffle.